


Planning A Family Outing

by squidgie



Category: Breakfast with Scot (2007)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: comment_fic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: It's Christmas morning in the McNally/Miller/Latour household, and Eric gives Sam a present that can help bring the trio closer together as a family.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schweinsty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweinsty/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: Breakfast With Scot, Scot Latour + Eric McNally/Sam Miller, the softest, fuzziest, pinkest, absolutely best sweater ever.

Scot's second Christmas with Sam and Eric was even more joyous than the family's first. Even though he was now a teenager, Christmas morning seemingly transformed him into a child half his age, based on the laughing, squeals, and the ferociousness which he tore through the wrapping paper that separated him from his gifts. In many ways, it made Eric's heart ache, because he finally had the family that he thought he would never get.

"Open this one, Sam!" Scot said when all of his presents were vanquished, the only ones remaining being for Sam and Eric. As Sam shook the box, Scot added, "Eric and I picked them out."

"You and Eric, huh?" Sam asked, giving Eric a wink. 

Before the bow was even detached, Scot announced, "It's ice skates!"

Sam grinned, though Eric could tell he was a little nervous as he took the box's lid off, raising one of the skates. "Umm..." he says.

"Can we go skate?" Scot asked, but without waiting for an answer, he yelled, "I'll go change!" He dug through his presents, finding the softest, fuzziest pink sweater that Nula had gifted him. Eric was _sure_ that there was a trail of pink threads and glitter that fell in his wake, following Scot upstairs.

After a beat, when they both turned their attention back to each other, Eric reached out and put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "You _can_ skate, can't you Sammy?" Eric asked. In the entire process of picking out the present for his lover, he never really asked, but had assumed.

"Not since I was nine," Sam confessed, his head lowered slightly before he looked up at Eric, his beautiful blue eyes almost hidden behind his dark eyelashes.

"Well then," Eric said as he stood. He reached out, Sam taking his hand, and Eric helped to pull him from the sofa. "You'll have an excuse to hold my hand when we get to the rink." He put his arm around Sam, adding, "About time you skated, anyway. We could make this into a family thing."

Sam looked into Eric's eyes, Eric seeing nothing but love gazing back at him. "Thank you, Eric," Sam whispered, then leaned in for a quick kiss.

Eric put his arms around Sam, letting his hands rest on Sam's hips. "Merry Christmas, Sammy."


End file.
